Meetings
by DeadlyToxic01
Summary: Throughout life, a single person must go through any given meetings. Quinn Fabray must start to face those meetings whether she wants to or not because fate has a schedule to keep. AU GxGG Crossover. Sequel to 'Steamy'. FH/QF, CB/BW and NA/SVDW
1. What A Small, Small World

A/N: Welcome one and all, whether you ventured from 'Steamy' or happened to stumble upon this accidentally. This is 'Meetings', my sequel to my story named 'Steamy'. You don't necessarily have to read 'Steamy' in order to fully understand this story yet, will be some mentions from that story, more specifically the last two chapters of 'Steamy'.

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Gossip Girl Blair and Chuck would still be together and, if I owned Glee Quinn and Finn would still be together. 'nuff said.

Ah, right also timelines. I would say that the epilogue for 'Steamy' had been roughly pre-season 1 for Gossip Girl. While 'Meetings' does not include anything passed season 3 (but including season 3).

Now without further adieu, enjoy!

Meetings

Prologue: What a Small, Small World

Although it had not been ideal, Quinn went to live with her aunt and cousins in New York. Her aunt, Lily, was able to send her the private jet she owned. Quinn was only so lucky to have someone she knew that lived very far from Ohio and, who was able to make room in her ever so busy life for the small town girl.

That had been nearly six years ago.

Not one day goes by when she looks at her child and not think of Finn, the man she left behind. Most would think that the Hudson DNA had the dominating genes making him be the spitting image of his father. In fact, he looks nothing like Finn, he carries all of Quinn's physical genetic makeup. However, whenever he speaks or gives anyone that look, its all Finn. Which is the strange part, considering the son and father had never officially met.

Ryan Zavier Fabray, born August 2nd in the Upper East Side of New York, was welcomed into the world by his loving mother.

Quinn sighed as she placed down her shopping bags. It was strange and, almost scary how easy she was able to transform herself once she was in New York with her family.

"Ryan Zavier, if you do not make it down those stairs in three seconds, I'm going to have to make my way up there and I don't think you want me doing that." Quinn's tone was completely serious as she tapped her foot against the floor; her mother instincts immediately taken over once she spotted the mess in the living room.

The ever so quick feet, stomping down the stairs, met her ears. Pursing her lips, Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her son, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, come on! I was just painting, I thought you liked it when I painted. It's not like Aunt Lily doesn't have someone who can clean this up." Zavier's large innocent eyes were downcast as he slightly grumbled under his breath, looking at the mess he made earlier.

"Yea, besides don't you think his work is fabulous?" Her cousin, came down the stairs as well. Serena had been babysitting him while she went shopping which Quinn knew that was never a good idea. She should have just called Blair like she planned too.

Quinn simply pointed a finger into the living room and Zavier, never one to upset his mother, trekked into the expensively decorated room and started to clean up his mess. "Why do you always do that? You know he loves you best yet, you continue to encourage him to do things like that."

"Live a little. I swear sometimes you still have that small town personality in you," Serena joked, flinging her golden locks over her shoulder. "On the side note, Chuck said he'll be over in just a moment said something about Blair helping out a lost soul or something."

The fellow blonde, smirked, "I'm sure it's not the only thing that has them caught up."

Serena held up a hand to her face, "oh please, can we not talk about my best friend and step brother so casually? Dan may have also mentioned something about dropping by as well, so all I can say is good luck."

"That's what you get for playing favourites with my son," Quinn laughed, if only for a moment. "I don't need him hating me, especially when he becomes a teenager. Hopefully he's like his father, I hope he'd want to share everything with me..." The ex-head cheerleader's last sentence trailed off; even after six years, Quinn wasn't able to say Finn's name out loud. Quinn noticed her cousin's ever so obvious sympathetic look. "Don't you have to be heading out to met with Nate?" The Fabray snarked at her Van der Woodsen cousin.

Immediately that sent Serena into a frenzy, she had nearly forgotten her lunch date with said Nathaniel Archibald. Giving her cousin as well as Quinn's son a peck on the cheek as she raced towards the elevator, pressing the button hoping it would go faster and, with a few more air kisses, Serena had left the building. The small town girl waved one last time as the doors closed and Quinn made her way back to the living room where her son had stayed and cleaned up as she asked.

Zavier had finished cleaning up his mess and stood up. "Mom, did you say that Aunt Blair was coming over with Uncle Dan and Uncle Chuck?"

"That's right, you're just a spoiled little boy today. Painting in the living room, getting to see all your favourite aunts and uncles." Quinn smiled brightly, she honestly loved her life in New York. The supporting family, the best friends in the world and her son. What more could she have asked for?

The silent glide of the elevator doors opened up, and walked out Aunt Blair, elegant as ever. "Q, I think I may have found something that belongs to you." Blair made her way over giving her a hug, her face clouded in a serious manner.

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" Suspicious green eyes, looked towards Dan who held his hands up in surrender, sending her apologetic glances.

"What's she's trying to say, Quinn, is you may be getting a visitor." Chuck sauntered into the living room just behind Blair, his silky yet, rough voice carried a smirk in it. "You see, while Blair and I were out for brunch we noticed someone who may be of interest to you. He was asking around, he was very adamant about where to find you." His eyes bore into hers, making her weak. Chuck always seemed to get inside her head and every time he was telling the truth. Her relationship with Chuck was the only relationship she's ever had that she was never able to tell a lie and, in return, Chuck supplied her with the same courtesy.

Blair gave Quinn a very small smile, "I'm sure if Gossip Girl knew who he was, it would be on a high alert blast by now."

"Who and what are you both talking about?"

The engaged couple shared knowing glances yet, the contact was broken by the beeping of everyone's cell phones going off.

_I spy with my little eye, a new face on my street. I wonder who ever will he meet? I'm sure he's bound to run into someone or something that doesn't want to be found. My only concern is no one is showing him the way. - xoxo Gossip Girl_

Above the small blurb was a picture of Finn Hudson

"Dad!" Was the only response Quinn heard before passing out.

* * *

Read and Review! Thank you!


	2. Meeting The Truth

A/n: Hi...please please don't throw your pitchforks and knives! I have a very very good excuse for not posting. My Mac had gotten into a fight with my Arizona Green Tea, and unfortunately for us all the Arizona won. *bows head* Luckily all my files were saved so as soon as I could have the time (which is now) I'm posting the next chapter!  
Thank you all for your patients and reviews, favourting, alerting, and even just reading!

Disclaimer: I barely could afford fixing my beloved Mac, what makes you think I've got money to buy the rights for these two shows?

Meetings

Chapter One: Meeting the Truth

The blurring of faces, came into focus as Quinn finally came too. "Did I just faint?"

"Well, we expected you to be dramatic but, Q that might be going a tad bit too far," Blair sighed, as she shoved the crowd to give the young blonde room to breath. "Back up Humphrey, the girl needs air."

"Like I'm the reason she fainted in the first place," Dan commented as he ignored Blair's remark.

Quinn slowly started to sit up, two sets of hands were on her. Taking a look at her right, she noticed Chuck's very concealed concerned eyes while on her right was Dan, wearing a clear display of worry. The reason she fainted mocked her in the form of the glowing screen of her phone. Quinn looked from Chuck to Dan and back again. For some reason, unbeknownst to why, she turned towards Chuck and slapped him across the face. "T-that was for keeping a secret from me," was her shaken response to the stunned expression on everyone's faces.

The two, complete opposites, helped the blonde off the floor and onto the couch. "Ryan Zavier go play with your Aunt Blair." When her son didn't move, she did one thing she promised herself she would never do. She yelled. "Now!" Blair immediately rose to the occasion, grabbing a hold of Zavier's hand and guiding him towards the stairs.

The young mother heard Blair softly speak to her son, "don't worry about your mother, she's just a little upset. Just this is really a big surprise for her and..." her voice carried off into the distance of the penthouse apartment.

After they had settled her on the couch, Chuck gave her some space, sending Dan a raised eyebrow wondering why he was being awfully quiet. The room had become very tense. Each of the men within the room was waiting, waiting for Quinn Fabray to explode. Narrowed green eyes that could cut through a diamond finally was able to look at them. Nose flared she turned her gaze towards the screen. "He has no right, no right to barge into my life like this."

"Quinn-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't even want to talk about this." The waving of her hand cut off any further discussion.

Then her gaze turned towards Chuck. "Charles Bass, ever since I have know you, you where the one person I could count on. I can't even begin-" her voice cracked from the amount of emotion she was trying to keep hidden.

"I never lied to you. Yes, I did keep this a secret because I knew if you found out you would have been packed and gone in a heartbeat." Chuck's cool stare was the only thing that allowed him to speak.

"And Dan," she gave a small laugh. "I thought that us having been in similar situations that you've understood. I thought that you being..." Quinn stopped, shaking her head. The blonde hair flung around and shooting both men with a piercing gaze. "I need to get out."

"Quinn don't do this. Don't punish yourself for something you have completely no control of." Dan pleaded. He sent Chuck a signal to give them some space which, surprisingly Bass gave in to Humphrey's request willingly but, only following a glare. "If you run away now, that will just prove to everyone who has ever said anything negative about you that they were right. Don't make them say that you only run from your problems."

The blonde rested her head against her hand, "what is he even doing in New York?"

Dan slid closer to Quinn, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortably. "Maybe he's trying to find you. After all, even if you won't admit it you've been thinking of him for six years, don't you think he would be thinking about you too? Especially since you were the one that ran out on him."

"Stop it. Stop making sense and stop defending him," Quinn grumbled resting her head against Dan's supporting shoulder.

The novelist started to rub Quinn's shoulder, "I'm not saying you've got to enjoy this. I am just saying have some closure or, at least give Finn some closure."

Grumbling, the blonde tilted her head up slightly, continuing to grumble, "I hate when you get analytical on me. I especially hate it when you're right because then you just never seem to shut up."

"It's what I do. You know in some aspects I think my dad may have rubbed off on me all to well and, I'm not sure that is always a good thing." Dan said as he gave a charming smile.

Quinn brought her legs up onto the couch, curling them into her body as she draped herself over Dan's chest. Burying her face into his neck, the blonde never wanted to feel this way. After all, it's one of the reasons she left Lima, one of the reasons she left Finn. When Quinn found out she was pregnant it wasn't a hard decision which scared her the most. It was almost too easy to leave Finn's side and raise their child on her own terms with the people she chose to surround herself with.

Although she knew, the blonde knew that one day he'd be back and that she wouldn't be able to leave him a second time. She was still completely and totally in love with the tall, football playing dork from high school. Even seeing his picture sent emotional and physical stutters up her spine. Feelings that Quinn thought were hidden deep inside her subconscious was slowly being brought forth, feelings she thought she shoved away from the outside world was coming out.

Totally lost in her own mind, Quinn hadn't noticed Dan's hand continuing to rub at her shoulders. Nor did she notice the looks he continued to give her. At least it didn't seem that way; for the past four years she has been ignoring Dan's advances and been ignoring those smouldering looks he has continuously thrown her way. She wasn't completely oblivious to Dan Humphrey's way of seduction, if anyone could call it that, well not any more.

Simply put, he was a good friend who was trying to become more than good friends.

Sighing she pushed herself off of Dan, clearing her throat as she asked Dan, "could you do me a favour and call Blair in here. I really need a girls' talk at the moment."

Curling his bottom lip into his mouth, Dan nodded his head as he got up from the couch. He looked back towards Quinn for only a moment to see her looking dead straight, not even a glance in his direction. The blonde sat perfectly still until Blair reached the couch and sat beside her which is immediately when Quinn shot up from the couch and began to pace.

"I can't do this. I really, really can't do this. It's just too much and if I know me and, let me say I know myself very well, I know I'm going to end up doing something rash and so obscene which is so far from my Fabray self. You look too calm for my well being right now," Quinn finally stopped her pacing to see Blair with her head tilted ever so slightly and a quirked eyebrow.

Placing her hands on her lap Blair crossed her legs at the ankles and sat up very straight, "what you need is a reality check. Firstly, yes you are a Fabray but, you are also a Van Der Woodsen so get a hold of yourself. Second, yes you may end up doing something no one will ever expect. Thirdly, if that something happens to be something incredibly stupid we, that being Serena, Chuck, Nate and myself, will stop you and help you any way we can. Is there anything else?"

Quinn flung her head back and nearly wanted to groan but held it back. "Is it strange that I want nothing more than to find that stupid oaf tell him the truth and finally live happily ever after?"

"No, of course it isn't!" Blair said, keeping a close eye on Quinn's face as she talked. "It's understandable to want that, what any sane person wouldn't want that? You know how long it took Chuck and I to finally come out with our feelings? Or even for him to finally purpose? Don't even get me started on the games Serena and Nate are stilling playing with each other."

"Yes but, neither of you two have gotten pregnant with your boyfriend's child, lied about being pregnant and ran away to a completely different state." Quinn folded her arms over her chest, almost as if trying to keep the truth within her.

"That's true but, here's a scenario for you. What if you had stayed in Ohio?" Blair nearly sneered the state from which Quinn was from. "You and Finn played family, had the baby, got married. Would you have lived happily ever after?"

Before Quinn could even reply Blair blurted out, "No, of course you wouldn't! Because neither of you would have even thought of moving out that horror you call a town, you would have settled. Yes, it would have been with your soul mate and your dearly loved child but, in order for you both to have grown do you honestly think settling in Lima, Ohio would do? I don't think so."

Pursing her lips the Fabray/Van Der Woodsen waited for the Waldorf to finish her tirade of remarks. With Blair it was never a smooth ride to getting to her point nor was it even a single slap to the face; the point was more of several slaps to the face that finally led Quinn to the truth. With all that has happened to her in Lima it was best that she left that town, even at the cost of losing the one person who she loved. Still loves.

Blair was sitting quietly, waiting for Quinn to make her move. "For once I think Gossip Girl is right," Quinn bit her lip as she picked up her phone, the picture of Finn still on the screen. "Although. I think I'm ready to face him, to face what I did to him. Truth is Blair, I want my happily ever after, I want what you and Chuck finally managed, I want even remotely what Nate and Serena are avoiding. Truth is I really just miss him." For the first time in five years Quinn cried because of Finn Hudson, the man she left behind.


	3. Meeting, Unexpected

A/N: Um...hi, I know I suck majorly! I had the most ridculous writers block know to fanfiction land. I couldn't write for any of my stories, couldn't even come up with new plot bunnies. They all abandoned me. *weeps* BUT! Good news, I finally was able to get some insirpation and write, also I went plot bunny hunting and managed to capture a few, lucily they seem to like me and don't wanna leave me just yet.

Disclaimer: These two show would fail if I was a writer on these shows because nothing would be done in time for the next episode. *sad face*

Enjoy, read and review pretty please.

Meetings

Chapter Two: Meeting, Unexpected

Rushing out of a cab was an every second experience when living in New York. Rushing out of a cab and running into a man she thought she would never meet, wasn't. Serena stood dumbfounded as she stared at the man she knocked heads with; her apology getting lost in her state of shock.

"I'm sorry," the stranger said with a lop sided grin. "New York is always in a rush huh?"

Serena opened and closed her mouth for a moment before gaining her composure. "Yea, that's New York for you." It was even weirder when she had just gotten one of Gossip Girl's blasts regarding the run-in stranger.

"You probably get this all the time, but could you maybe help me out here? I'm sorta kinda lost and I am kinda crappy at getting a cab, or do you call it taxi? Anyways, if it's no trouble could you call over a taxi for me?" He sent those large puppy eyes that she heard Quinn mention all the time. She also recognized them from her nephew's doe-eyed looks.

For some very unknown reason the blonde beauty wanted to talk to him, scrunching a hand in her long locks the Van Der Woodsen sighed. "How about I treat you to some lunch first and then I'll help you grab a taxi. You look exhausted." Nodding her head towards the cafe she was meeting Nate at.

The man shook his head, "no, no I couldn't bother you like that. Besides I don't have any money to pay you back and it just wouldn't feel right to me."

"No really I insist. Please, I'm Serena by the way." Giving him the sweetest of looks, Serena saw him cave and nod his head begrudgingly. Smiling brightly, a sliver of a plan started to form in her mind and she would need some backup. "I am meeting someone, so I hope you don't mind making this a threesome."

"Well three is always better than two," he said as he followed Serena to the cafe. She waved to the hostess and a few regular waiters asking for an extra menu and chair as she walked, making her way skillfully through the busy area to the table where Nate was waiting patiently.

Serena bent down and placed a quick kiss on Nate's cheek, in which he replied with a lift of an eyebrow. "Sorry I'm late, kinda bumped into someone." The blonde beauty said shooting her eyes at their guest.

Nate turned his body and was suddenly standing. He knew this guy, hell everyone who had Gossip Girl knew him now; however, he knew him by name. "Hi, I'm Nate," Nate offered his hand out to shake.

"Name's Finn, Finn Hudson." Finn smiled brightly as he grasped onto Nate's hand. "Nice to meet you, both of you actually...didn't think that lots of people would be this nice in New York."

From the corner of her eye Serena saw Nate's eyes light up in understanding. They both cast each other looks, having a silent debate of what should be done with this non-New Yorker. They all took their seats and sat utterly quiet, sending each other glances waiting for the waiter. Once the waiter appeared they each gave their orders in a rush, hoping it would ease the uneasiness. As Nate shot Serena with a 'well what are you waiting for?' look, the blonde beauty straightened out her back and tilted her head studying Finn.

"What brings you to New York Finn?" Serena quirked an eyebrow, casting Nate a 'here goes nothing' glace.

"I'm actually looking for someone." Finn paused, making sure to look Serena dead in the eyes. He took out a photo, placed it on the table and slid it across and stopped his hand right in front of the blonde. "You may know her."

Serena picked it up and studied the photo intensely. The photo was one of her cousin and the man that sat in front of her. Finn had his large frame wrapped entirely around Quinn's petite body. The football captain and head cheerleader both had larger than life smiles. She had never seen her cousin so happy, only when she gave birth to her- their son. Putting the photo back onto the table slowly, she looked up and noticed Finn's expression change. His look said it all, he was very lonely.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Serena asked.

"I figured if I was going to find anyone easiest it would be you Serena. After all your cousin plays a good hiding game. Sorry I lied. I wasn't lost and I figured through you was just the easiest way to find Quinn." Finn replied as he pulled the picture back towards himself and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I think we can help each other out." Nate finally put his thoughts into the matter. "I know Serena and as soon as she walked in here she was coming up with a plan. Now I think you owe us a story before we decide what's best."

Sighing Finn nodded his head, almost to himself. "What did you want to know?"

"How did it end? The great romance of Quinn Fabray is somewhat of a mystery."

Serena then had a first hand look at the real misery behind his hazel eyes. "I'm not even sure myself really." Finn began, scratching the back of his neck. "I found out she could have been pregnant from my best friend. When she got the results of her first test saying positive. I guess Quinn didn't want it to be true or just wasn't ready for it, so she rushed into the bathroom and took the test twice more. The two tests after that was negative. So she didn't end up pregnant. It might have been the scare of the moment but it effected her, a lot. She just couldn't handle what happened, so she broke up with me and ran. I mean that literally and figuratively. I finally figured out where she disappeared and by then it was too late. I actually finished college and just recently moved to New York. I wanted to accomplish something before I came to look for her. I feel like if I tried to follow her back when I was immature and in high school I would have messed things up. But I'm here now because I've changed, which totally sounds corny but it's true."

Nathaniel and Serena shared sympathetic looks. They couldn't even remotely imagine what was going on through Finn's mind or emotions. Serena brushed a hand through her hair and pursed her lips with thought, "alright we're willing to help. Only there will be major obstacles. Number one being my step-brother, Chuck; he's very protective of people he...loves. No matter who or what the outcome he will destroy any chance you may have with Quinn because Quinn is the little sister he's never had. "

"A smaller, yet just as complex difficulty you may have to face is Blair and Dan. Blair is the best in scheming and plotting, and when teamed up with Chuck nothing is impossible for those two. She does have a more reasonable side to her when it comes to Quinn and certainly has her head on her shoulders. If somehow we get her by herself and away from any and all distractions and interruptions then maybe we could get her on your side." Nate spoke, leaning forward on the table. "Dan...well," Nate's blue eyes shifted from Finn to Serena unsure of the news he was about to share. "He sort of has a thing for Quinn."

"A thing?" Finn quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"He is totally digging Quinn. In all matters of life, because that who Dan is. It's all or nothing with him. It's either he is utterly in love with you or totally repulsed by you. With you now in town and back in Quinn's life, Dan may try and manipulate her by his sweet and very trustworthy words." Serena was trying to explain.

Nate held up his hands, trying to help Finn understand Dan's strange feelings. "Don't get us wrong, Dan is a great guy. He would never hurt someone he's in love with on purpose. Dan would just really try with all his might to make her see how much they could be together. It's been six years and Quinn still isn't over you, and it's been almost just as long that Dan has been trying to have Quinn get over you. He still isn't giving up."

Finn scrunched his eyes tight as Serena tried to help him through this. "I know this is so weird for you to hear. It's rather heartbreaking, but I promise you that Quinn doesn't return his feelings. She is still in love with you."

"Alright, so what's the plan of action going to be?" Finn looked up expectantly to Serena.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk, tilting her head in Nate's direction. "You know, we conquer Blair we could get a hold of Chuck."

"In the end the non-judging breakfast club will handle anything Dan throws our way." Nate was able to pick up on Serena's wave of thought.

"I think you owe Queen B a little visit, she's actually disappointed you didn't call her today. She was waiting to hear your opinion about the venue for the wedding."

Nate smiled brightly, God he totally love this girl. "If you two could excuse me, I've got a important phone call and plans to make." He left the table, pulling out his phone.

The waitress finally came with their orders, Serena asked the girl to pack Nate's lunch to go since he had people to see and plans to sort out. Serena glanced at Finn, he was being awfully quiet. She knew that all this was going at a fast pace, but that was New York. If nothing moved fast in this city nothing would be done, especially when it come to scheming and plotting, or playing matchmaker.


	4. Meeting The OldNew Me

A/N: This chapter was finished fairly quickly on my part, although it took me a while to post it cause I'll be frank I'm not exactly 100% happy but it gets what I want across. Also sorry for no Finn/Quinn action promise next chapter will have something...sortof...

Disclaimer: Don't own, enough said.

Enjoy, read and review.

Meetings

Chapter Three: Meeting the Old/New Me

Quinn was inspecting herself in the mirror. It wasn't the clothes or makeup she wore that she was checking upon. The blonde hair on top of her head, was it as shiny as it had been six years ago? The green eyes looking back at her, were they as fill of life? Her creamy skin, just as clear? Nose as straight? Lips as pouty? Breasts as perky? Stomach as flat? Waist as slim? Thighs as toned? Limbs as long? Shoulders, elbows, hands, fingers, hips, knees, feet, toes.

"AH!" She screamed, backing away from the mirror before she decided to break it. Quinn began pacing the distance of her bedroom in order to avoid looking at the evil reflective piece of material. Another evil piece of contraption was her cell phone which was blinking away. Message alerts and missed phone calls screamed to be answered. Quinn opted to ignore them because she had more important items on her mind, or at least what she's thinking of is important enough to her.

Six years was a long time. A long time to grow and change. Who was Quinn Fabray? However, she was considered as Quinn Van Der Woodsen now. All the while still having blonde hair, green eyes, creamy skin and petite body from six years previous, but was it really the same? Blonde hair darker, green eyes lighter, creamy skin aging ever so, and a petite body that gave birth to a child. The physical aspect of growing older wasn't the biggest issue. All be it, when in comparison to trying to figure out who she is at the moment makes her appearance almost insignificant.

Quinn Fabray's favourite colours had been her cheerleading uniform's colours. As Quinn Van Der Woodsen, her favourite colour changed within a week. As a Fabray she preferred her hair up, as a Van Der Woodsen she liked her hair down. Six years ago Quinn would find herself in said cheerleader's outfit every chance she could get. Present day Quinn was now into fashion and would never be caught wearing the same outfit twice. Quinn Fabray only had three people trust her; Quinn Van Der Woodsen had six people she could trust. Quinn had been very spiteful when telling someone the truth, Quinn was now very mindful of breaking the news to someone; depending on who exactly that person may be.

Favourite activity, cheerleading or any sort of dance; that was one thing that hadn't changed. Her inner mischievous self was still hidden behind her smirk. As well as her evil, cold hearted bitchiness. The love for her child was the exact same, if not more with time. She still reacted and acted first than thought of the consequences later. Quinn, old and new, was in love with Finn.

She laughed to herself, that last one would never change.

The soft tapping on her door was almost ignored, but at last minute she choose to open it up. Aunt Lily had a small smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow, "may I come in?"

Motioning towards her bedroom Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously afraid that her Aunt was looking through her, just like she always did. "What can I do for you Aunt Lily? I swear I'm almost done getting ready just give me ten more minutes."

"Oh no, it's not that. I was told that someone was here, in New York, looking for you..." the older blonde's sentence trailed off. Wow, news and gossip seriously travelled faster than she hoped. "All I wanted to ask was if you think you're ready?"

"I didn't expect you to find out so soon and give me the grown up speech," Quinn sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I am still trying to wrap my head around things, you know? I have all these questions in my head unanswered and at the same time I don't think I want them answered. Then there is the whole being in love with him still and I have a child, that I lied about, that is his."

"Well, sweetie you were a different person back then. You were constantly angry and had no self control of your emotions. Now, because of Zavier, you have patients in ten folds and you know when is the right time to show your feelings. As a mother to another mother I want to tell you, that you Quinn are a terrific mother. You did what was best in the situation you were in. You did what I couldn't do, and that was to keep and love your child with all that you are." Lily motioned over her niece, and pulled the small blonde into her arms for a tight embrace. After they pulled away the co-owner of Bass Industries smiled, "alright ten minutes and that is all you're getting."

As soon as her Aunt left, Quinn felt relieved. Whether she was a Fabray or a Van Der Woodsen, it wouldn't matter because she was both. The blonde pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It was time to focus on what to pack into her clutch purse for their family night out.

No sooner had five minutes past came another knock on her door sounded. Frowning she rolled her eyes, marching to the door she swung it open while scolding the person on the other side. "I was told I could have another ten minutes!"

Her cousin, Eric stared wide eyed at his cousin. "Um, hi. Sorry?" He looked perplexed as he looked down the hallway. "is it ok if I hide out in your room for a little bit? Mom is driving me crazy. She keeps asking if I have any latest boyfriends and if I should invite them to dinner." Eric sent her large doe-eyes that she nodded her head.

"If you're here to talk me to death about boyfriends from the present or past go right ahead. If you want to talk about my past boyfriends then I suggest taking yourself out. With the day I've had, one more person mentions boyfriend, past, or even the past boyfriend I will personally stab them with my heel." Quinn huffed flopping onto her bed, as she pulled her shoes closer to herself.

"Yeah, better not with those shoes, I know how much you love them." Eric smiled and took a seat. He also crossed his heart and held two fingers up in promise. "I swear you will not hear anything remotely close to what you don't want to talk about."

The cousins stayed silent for a few moments as Quinn straightened out her feet, and examined herself in the mirror. Eric quietly kept to himself, clearly deep in thought. After giving herself a last look, Quinn's green eyes found Eric's in the mirror, sighing she gave in. "Alright one question and that's all you get."

Eric quirked an eyebrow wondering why she allowed him the one question, he supposed they had a silent understanding considering their boyfriend history. Especially when choosing the prefect ones and then ruining that relationship. Quinn watched as Eric, very strategically, thought out his question. Probably mentally rolling out on the question on his tongue. Her brunet cousin licked his lips as he started his question out slowly. "I really don't know much about he-who-must-not-be-named and I don't really care at the moment. All I wanna know is are you going to let Zavier finally meet his father? And not through a photo or random memory you tell him as a bed time story."

"Of course you would be the only one to ask the one question that has me seriously tangled up inside." Quinn scoffed a laugh. "I wanna say yes because I do, I want Zavier to look at his dad and finally be able to-" she choked on her words. "However, I'm just a little bit selfish and I don't want to share my little boy. Than again it's his little boy too." Quinn didn't even pause as she asked Eric a looming question. "What did you honestly think of me when I first came to New York compared to now?"

Without missing a beat, Eric carried on the conversation by answering her question. "Personally, I believe in everyone there is a change. Your change happened to be when you literally changed your life around by coming to New York and keeping your baby. I like both sides to you though, I've looked up to the past you and the present you. You are just as bad with decision making as you once been, but I will give you credit for making the right decision no matter how last minute they appear to be. If you'll just hear out my advice, this is hoping old Quinn is still lurking around,; I only suggest to give him a chance."

"I'm going to have to talk to him won't I?" Quinn asked her cousin hesitantly. Who's only reply was the smallest of smiles and a shrug. "Fine, make this difficult for me. Come on your mom is most likely waiting." Hooking arms with her cousin they easily changed the topic of conversation, once again, to meet up with their family waiting in the lounge.

The Van Der Woodsens and Humphreys, along with the engaged Bass and single Fabray with mini Fabray, finally made it to the restaurant in time for their reservations. The party of eight was all seated accordingly. Quinn hated the few beginning moments of any dinner, whether it was with family or not. It was always awkward and full of filler conversation. It typically started with Rufus trying to ask how everyone's day had been, Dan would usually be the first to have his say, leaving everyone else to shrug and give noncomplying answers in which progresses into Zavier's tremendous day leaving no room for anyone to cut in. Then Zavier's train of thought would disappear and the adults would be allowed to speak once more. Most of the time that would be any typical dinner. Tonight was no different.

* * *

A/N2: thank you all for continuing to read although I take forever...as long as people read I suppose I'll continue to write, just please give a little feedback if you got the time. Thank you!


	5. Meeting Once Again

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews and the reading cause at times not sure if anyone is really interested in this story. Sorry, had this chapter written up a while ago just never got the chance to edit it. Also random bunnies have been hopping in my head and I had to write them or else, so expect to see some more Glee fics in the future.

Disclaimer: Psh, yea right, like I really need an explanation.

Enjoy! Read and Review with love.

Meetings

Chapter Four: Meeting Once Again

"So what was everyone's day like?" Rufus asked, after everyone placed their order and they were waiting.

"I got some writing done, I had some real inspiration today," Dan began like usual, shooting Quinn a quick glance.

Rufus glanced around the table waiting for someone else to explain something they did. "And what about everyone else, Quinn how was your day?" Rufus took a sip of his drink, looking at Quinn over the rim of his water glass.

Serena shrugged saying it was boring, Chuck only quirked an eyebrow no words necessary and that left Quinn. The elder of the two Fabrays tried to give a decent smile. "I didn't really do much today, you know with Zavier running around all day, sometimes it's hard to get things done for myself."

"I didn't run around all day mommy!" Ryan Zavier took that moment to put his two cents in. As he spoke his enthusiasm grew, "I hung out with Auntie Serena all day, I got to paint in the living room and everything. I left one especially for you Auntie Lils. Also Mommy fainted because of daddy. But then I got to hang out with Uncle Chuck and Auntie Blair which she always tells the best stories!"

Luckily for Quinn, the food came at the moment so the other parents at the table weren't able to question the fainting business. Green eyes down cast, Quinn focused herself completely on the food in front of her. Aunt Lily knew that Finn was back in New York, yet not until this moment did she know the entire story of this morning. As for Rufus...he wasn't really a guy she'd go to for personal problems; although, he does give some of the best advice outside of her personal life.

"Speaking of Blair, did Nate get a hold of her? He was returning a message she sent him." Serena piped up glancing at Chuck as she spoke.

"Yes he did. I think it has something to do with the flowers or the hall or the set up. You know how Blair is about these things. Everything has got to be perfect. I have no idea on earth why she'd ask for Nathianel's opinion on these matters." Chuck almost seemed to question as he was studying Serena for any indication of something suspicious going on behind his back.

The New York Native shrugged her shoulders at the other New Yorker. "I have no idea. Especially when Nate is kinda horrible at lying to Blair when she wants to hear it. I think its good though, them spending some time away from us that is."

"Chuck and Blair don't spend as much time together as you and Nate do," Dan quipped, joining into the conversation.

"They can't always be at each other's side. All that matters is they are there for each other when the other needs it." The ever mature answer of Rufus Humphrey was said. Lily turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow, "are you suggesting we need some time apart? Because that can be arranged very easily for you." That easily diverted the two older parents' conversation to themselves.

Chuck looked up from his food before answering, "the actual answer is that you and Nate don't really do much other than keep each other company. As for Blair and I." He only had to smirk and everyone knew what he was implying.

"I really didn't need confirmation of what, all of New York knows, the two of you do." Eric groaned.

"Did you expect anything less from Chuck Bass?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "Beside could we please keep any and all innuendos to a minimum at the dinner table." She said with her mom voice, indicating towards Ryan Zavier.

"What's an in-you-when-doe?" Zavier questioned trying to sound out the big word his mommy used.

Sighing she turned to Chuck, the blonde mockingly glared, "next time you get to answer," yet after a moment of thought she shook her head, "on second thought you don't get to talk at all." Quinn turned to her son trying to explain without having to explain another word to him.

Serena picked up her phone as soon as it started to ring, making the conversation short and sweet, she smiled brightly to the table. "Sorry it was kind of important."

"Nate?" Although Lily didn't have to ask, they all knew it was him.

Nodding her head sheepishly, the blonde bombshell shrugged, "it was about the wedding planning stuff, kind of a 911 emergency."

"Which would imply it has something to do with Blair," the fiancee concluded on his own. "Should I be expecting a phone call or urgent messaging?"

"Oh, no no. Nothing like that," the rebellious one of the Van Der Woodsens replied with a wave of her hand. "He was just kind of getting overwhelmed, luckily for him he convinced Blair to make the right decision. Which is a miracle on it's own."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt Blair would go with anything Nate has to say, especially about her wedding."

Chuck scoffed in agreement. "Unless you mean he's agreeing with everything she says then I say he's going to do a fine job."

"You two would be surprised. Nate knows you and Blair better than almost anyone, so he knows just how to get his word in at times," Serena shrugged trying to divert the conversation and defend Nate at the same time. "It doesn't matter, it's all taken care of anyways."

From the corner of her eye, Quinn's mom senses kicked in as she spotted Zavier trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. Sheepishly, Zavier lowered his hand knowing he was caught in the act. Luckily dinner was finished and they were finishing off the outing with a bit of night caps. The blonde and her mini-me excused themselves for the rest of the night. Everyone understood, a sleepy child over took all manors of importance. The family car pulled up for her and the chauffeur opened the door, making sure she seated herself properly so he can take his position at the wheel to drive the two Fabrays home. Once Zavier was home, he crashed into bed just after Quinn barely managed to get him into something more comfortable.

Exhausted from the day she had Quinn was willing to lay on the couch and not move for the next few days. Instead the dreaded noise of the elevator opening caused her to groan; she seriously didn't want to move.

The clicking steps of Blair's $500 pair of Chanel's stilettos was the second thing Quinn heard from the couch. "Quinn." Blair called out. "I know you're there."

"Blair right now is not the right time to-" the Fabray/Van Der Woodsen mix had propped herself up from the couch and immediately the words had caught themselves in her throat.

"Hi," was Finn Hudson's tentative greeting.

She couldn't even bother to try and keep her composure; mouth agape, eyes wide and direct eye contact were the only things she managed to function. Finally something snapped her out of her daze; in which she promptly pinched herself to make sure she had not fallen asleep on the couch, and Blair did not walk into her family's apartment with Finn, Finn Hudson her ex-boyfriend from high school. The same Finn Hudson who was father to her child, who was sleeping just down the hall. Suspicious, green, dangerous eyes turned to Blair Waldorf.

Hissing was something that didn't normally come from present day Quinn, but at this moment high school Quinn came in full force. The blonde could practically smell the plotting scheme behind this set up. "Nathanial Archibald I will kill you along with Serena Van Der Woodsen. I should have know something like this would happen. And you!" She pointed a threatening finger in the, now, young man's direction.

Blair, surprisingly placed herself between Quinn and Finn. "The only way I had been dragged into this horribly laid out scheme was because of what you had said to me early today. You figure out what makes this to be your fairy tale ending and the only way, you and I both know will work, is to talk." The brunette didn't wait for a response as she swivelled on her Chanel's and marched out of the Van Der Woodsen household. Leaving Quinn to face the one man she wasn't sure if she could face.


	6. Meeting Fate

A/N: Alright so I had this written up for a long time and for some unknown reason I didn't post it yet. (to be completely honest life and being my house's chauffeur has taken over my life). But it's the chapter everyone has been waiting for! It's not the end of the story, but it's definitely turning out how I planned, which makes me happy. I hope this is what everyone hoped for and enjoys!

Disclaimer: Sure I own this story plot. And those characters are my dolls I sometimes take out to play with.

Now please enjoy your Feature Presentation.

Meetings

Chapter Five: Meeting Fate

"God, you're..." Finn's words died because no single, or multiple amount of words can describe what he's seeing and feeling for Quinn Fabray at that very moment.

Sighing, Quinn was staring at the well furnished flooring, "I can't believe this...I can't believe you."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Cautiously, Finn took a few steps forward.

"It means it's been over six years and I find myself in this position." The blonde laughed to herself, "I suppose this is what Karma feels like, it never seems to go away and the next moment it can strike you."

"You should have known I would never have given up on you. Not the way you had left me and everything we've been through, I didn't nor couldn't stop until I found you."

Throwing her arms into the air Quinn harshly asked, "but why? Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?"

"No please enlighten me!"

"I'm still in love with you!"

After Finn's confession of loving her, the room froze. A buzzing silence filled their ears, each of them waiting for the other to speak first. Finn's thoughts were going a mile a minute while Quinn's thoughts stagnated, solely focusing on the still paired with the love part. Bravely the ex-football player took ghost like steps towards his ex-girlfriend, coming to a stop in front of her.

His damn sloppy grin made it's way onto Finn's face, "here I thought you were going to rant and rave, when all I had to do was say the L word and you clam right up."

"I-it wasn't the L word." Quinn muttered answer wasn't heard. Although, easily enough something within the blonde flared up. A very deep want and need. Whipping her head up to look him straight in the eyes was all she needed to do before flinging herself at him.

Their lips smashed together, in a painful way, as they shared their first physical moment in over six years. Lips, teeth, and tongues all moving in a manor almost forgotten. Fingers raced through his shortened hair as Quinn tried to suck Finn's very last breath from his body from that single kiss. She felt herself being lifted off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his narrow hips.

"Room?" Finn was able to mange through the smallest of breath Quinn allowed him to take.

"No time." Was her only reply before closing the gap once more.

Neither one of them was hesitant as they each pushed their intimacy closer to what it had once been. They each didn't think that foreplay was necessary, the thought that this moment was not a dream was almost to good to be true. The satisfaction of being with the man she loves after all these years sent delighted shivers up her spine. With the strongest of hands and the lightest of touches nearly sent Quinn over the edge; that had only been his fingers floating against her thighs in order to remove her lingerie. They were were soaked by the time he removed them.

The feelings she was able to decipher out-weighed considerably to what her dreams consisted of. Her body was functioning all on it's own accord. Knowing what she wanted even before her mind could figure it out. Her fingers, and nails, were digging into his shoulders and ran down his back, and he only gave a grunt to the pain. Both of them desperate.

On the Lily Van Der Woodsen's couch, Quinn's legs tightened around Finn's hips, thrusting him forcefully closer to her body as they were finally joined. Each of them let out a sound so animalistic it curled Quinn's toes and sent delectable electricity from head to curled toes. No words were spoken, only the sound of their panting, moaning, and groaning could be heard in the nearly empty apartment. Finn kept increasing the pace as Quinn made sure to keep right along with him. The grip they held on each other would leave bruising, but so would the harsh kisses and their harsher rhythm. Proof from the night they were sharing. Proof was also in the mind blowing orgasm they shared. Quinn felt her own body was experiencing the Big Bang until her hormones had calmed down and it was back to being the regular universe it was.

Breathing a steady pace was the only thing Quinn allowed herself to think of. Right at this moment she was damning consequences. "I think there might be time to go to my room now." She whispered into the night, Finn's body still cradled on hers.

"That's probably a good idea." Finn whispered back just as quietly.

Quinn took his hand, intertwining their fingers; their hands had still fit together perfectly. The blonde led her ex-boyfriend to her bedroom, shut the door softly, brought him to the bed and laid him down gently as she curled beside him and had the most peaceful night of her life.

Lord knows that the morning after would be a blur.

Light poured in through the window hitting Quinn in the face. She really hated mornings, especially this particular morning. It will be full of confrontations and unfortunateness that didn't need to be so unfortunate. Holding her breath as she slowly opened her green eyes, as they began to scanned the room. Everything was still in place, even her life size pillow known as Finn Hudson. The young man was still sleeping soundly, deep breaths were blown into her face making her sigh. Somethings never change. Although, as Finn began to open his eyes Quinn knew that somethings were definitely going to change.

She watched at Finn licked his lips, a slow deliberate smile crept onto his face. "Mornin'." He half muttered, reaching a hand up to brush the few strands of blonde that fell into her face.

"Morning." Her throat suddenly getting choked up.

"Thanks for not kicking me out." He said sleepily.

She cupped his cheek, remembering every detail about him. Quinn laughed to herself quietly, "I knew that once we...did what we did I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave you again, but first we need to clear the air." From over his shoulder she looked at the clock. Ryan was probably up by now and Rufus was making breakfast. "I will just have to call for backup. Rufus, my Aunt's husband is kind of in the kitchen making breakfast and I'm guessing no one knows you're here excluding Blair, Nate, and Serena. Most likely Chuck found out so if my calculations are correct we have less than twenty minutes to get you out."

"Are we seriously going to be sneaky about this?" Finn questioned hesitantly; although, by now he was certain that's how all things must work around New York. "Alright, forget I asked. What do we got to do?"

"Gimme a moment," mother Fabray held up a finger, the sign for 'one minute' as she picked up her cell and began typing away to the one person who was the master at sneaking from this apartment.

Not even one minute later Serena burst into Quinn's room. "What's the 911?" Her cousin asked frantically. However, one look at the couple in the bed and Serena was all over it. "I won't ask now, but you better be ready to answer more than 21 questions. I will be your distraction, you need to make sure that no one and I mean no one sees you or else your cover and mine is blown. Unfortunately, your only reasonable exit is the elevator. All I need is three minutes tops before you tiptoe your way through the kitchen and to your escape."

Quinn was only half paying attention to her cousin's plan. The other half of her was calling Nate and making Finn's getaway fully plausible. The Fabray in the room knew that calling Blair would mean a Chuck confrontation and that was one thing she wanted to avoid as much as possible. Well, at least until Quinn and Finn had finally sorted out everything that they should have last night. Damn Queen B; the brunette knew what she was talking about when she said the ex-couple completely needed to talk.

Serena had already left once Quinn finished her phone call. She explained to Finn how Nate was going to pick him up and that they would meet up later and actually talk. They heard the commotion going on outside of her room and that was their cue. Ducking out of the room was the easy part, sneaking through the kitchen was no problem with Serena causing a scene was a piece of cake. Getting the elevator to make less noise and come up any faster was the slight down fall. Luckily just as soon as the elevator 'ding-ed' the blonde shoved Finn in, but not before parting with a strong kiss and a short wave. Quinn settled herself onto a breakfast stool and waited for the family to return to the kitchen.

After that explosion of a morning, breakfast was relatively slow. Perhaps a bit too slow. However, the two blondes were being sent updates from either Nate or Finn. After Lily left the two younger blondes to clean up, the elevator 'ding-ed' once more. Arm-in-arm the future Mr. and Mrs. Bass entered the Van Der Woodsen home.

"Uncle Chuck! Auntie Blair!" The excitement from her son nearly cause Quinn to run. How in any world was it reasonable to forget her son? Who was son of the man she had audible sex with yesterday as he was home asleep in his bed. Keeping the groan to herself while thinking she was a horrible mother.

"We actually came to speak with Quinn," Blair voice broke Quinn's train of thought.

Sighing, Quinn nodded, "of course, I have some things I need to talk to you about. Give me some time to get myself and Zavier ready." As she grabbed a hold of her son's hand he began to ask many questions and his mother tried answering them. Finally getting Zavier dressed Quinn kneeled in front of her innocent son sitting on her bed.

"Sweetie, there is something mommy thinks you should know. Your daddy is in New York," tears welled up in her eyes, voice was starting to strain. Jesus, why did she think it was right to even mention this, but she continued anyways. "And you get to finally meet him. The only problem is I'm not sure how he's going to react to meeting you." Grasping onto Ryan Zavier's hand she held back her tears as much as she could because Quinn wasn't completely heartless. She could not tell her son that his father didn't even know he existed. "So just remember I love you so very, very much and I would never ever be angry at you or leave you."

Tilting his head to the side as he watched his mother almost cry. Zavier reached out a small hands and hugged Quinn by the neck. "I love you too mommy, daddy or no daddy."

"Thank you Sweetie. Okay you now go out and wait with your aunts and uncles." The older blonde gained some of her composure as her son left.

One deep breath was taken in as Quinn thought, 'alright world I'm finally ready to face you and stop running.'


	7. Meeting The Father, The Son, And Chuck B

A/N: No excuses for this one folks, just a long time in progress and I apologize, but it is the _final chapter_ of the story. However, do stay tunes because I do plan on having an _epilogue_, which is already complete. Only going to wait a few days and post it probably for the weekend.

Disclaimer: Bleh, if I owned anything, nothing would get done on time. *sighs* This is the life of a procrastinator.

Read. Review. Enjoy. Anything for your Fanfiction needs.

Meetings

Chapter Six: Meeting The Father, The Son, and The Chuck Bass

After all the planning and the meetings, not to mention the fighting, it was finally here. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass' practice wedding.

And Quinn thought it was now or never to introduce Finn to the rest of her family. Especially Ryan Zavier. She also figured that it would be best to make sure that Chuck meets Finn before the actual wedding, instead of the actual day of.

Finn and Quinn were able to sort through most of their...issues. Mostly due to the lying and running away for her part, but Finn also had some secrets he needed to confront her about. Mostly what he did after she left him. The last and longest conversation they had regarded their son. It was one lie that could only be cured by time. The clueless father was first shocked and baffled by the news. Second came anger at not knowing. Third and most surprisingly was sadness and fear from the unknown. Now it was the day they had came to an understanding and an agreement for all things to fall into place.

The father, the son and the Chuck Bass were just about to meet the first time, all in one room. Now if that wasn't the beginning of a bad joke Quinn would have given a little laugh. Unfortunately, the blonde was a current wreck. Turning she fixed Finn's bow tie once more, certain that it was crooked.

"If you keep fixing trying to me, this bow tie will strangle me," Finn grasped Quinn's wrist to steady her movements. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine." The father of her child made her take deep calming breaths.

"Whatever happens, just make sure you answer them truthfully. Whenever you talk to Chuck keep your sentences short and simple. As for Zavier-" Quinn began to ramble as she flatten out his shirt to make sure her hands were kept busy.

Finn gave a lope-sided smile, "Q, we've gone through this already. I know what to do, you've told me a thousand times." He stepped in front of her and grasped her shoulders, "babe the best thing to do will be go through that door and see what happens." Leaning his tall frame down, Finn kissed Quinn's forehead tenderly, then lifted up her face to give her another kiss on her lips.

Taking in a deep breath the blonde nodded her head shakily. They stood outside of the church. A nervous laugh made its way past Quinn's lips. "Who would have thought. Us, finally together and we have to face something worse than everything we've faced. You get to finally meet our son and unfortunately, we need to face Chuck Bass in a church nonetheless."

"Love, the only possible explanation is that this official reunion can only be done in a church preformed by a Chuck Bass," Finn laughed, at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Haha, very clever," Quinn laughed, biting her bottom lip. "Okay let's just get this over with." Grasping onto Finn's hand tightly she pulled him through the doors and into the church.

Walking past all the pews and towards the alter, the couple made their way down the isle to the family waiting at the front of the church. The Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey clan, as well as the addition of one Archibald -who snuggled very close to his brand new girlfriend, Serena- and the Waldorfs, lastly the lonely Bass and Fabray child covered the first two pews. The first to notice the couple was Rufus and Lily, and slowly everyone stopped their conversations, until finally they stood in front Quinn's family. With all set of eyes on them, Quinn squeezed Finn's hand even tighter, which he was sure might break his hand.

Quinn began to open her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately after. Her green eyes took in everyone before her. Words unable to be said stuck in her throat, luckily the first person to speak was able to break the ice.

"Quinn, how lovely for you to join us. Mind telling us who you brought with you?" Chuck's low voice brought the Fabray mother out of her daze. The question, no matter how odd, seemed to fit only with the groom-to-be.

"I want everyone to officially meet Finn Hudson," Quinn said verbally while thinking mentally, 'the man who stole my heart.' Taking in a deep breath the blonde faced the two people she was most concerned about. Chuck's blank expression was not a total surprise; however, the look in his eyes told a different story. Ryan Zavier kept both eyes on the man he knew from pictures. His brow crinkled, as if in deep thought.

The silence that began to grow was finally interrupted by Aunt Lily, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard plenty about you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I just am kinda really nervous," Finn replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh don't be. We don't bite," Rufus paused and then jerked a thumb in Chuck's direction, "although, he might."

Quinn gave a small, inaudible groan. Well, at least there was some sort of conversation going. Blair walked towards the couple, their hands still grasped in a tight-locked grip. "I would be the one who should warn you; however, I think my fiancé would love to do the honours of threatening his family's significant other. As for the very expensive thank you, I am still waiting to see that from you Miss Quinn Fabray Van Der Woodsen."

"You will be receiving that in a few days time, but I just might have to say it every time I see you in order for me to be out of debt," Fabray Van Der Woodsen pulled the future Mrs. Bass in for a one-armed hug which was returned wholeheartedly.

Next to step forward was Chuck himself, his voice dropped to a dangerously low tone as he addressed Finn, "step outside with me for a moment." There was clearly no room for arguing.

Seeing from the corner of her eye, Finn gulping as he began nodding his head reluctantly. Casting looks over his shoulder to Quinn as he left the church to reassure himself she wasn't going to disappear. He came face to face with Chuck Bass, and man, was he intimidating. The tall former football player began to ramble, "look, I know what you're going to say, and trust me you don't have to because I have had this conversation with myself plenty of times. Also you probably know that I not going to defend myself because-"

"Are you done?" Chuck cut in mid rant. "I brought you out here because I thought that you could use a moment to think of something to say to your son."

"Oh," the entire being of Finn was in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that to be said. "Thanks, thank you."

"I'm only thinking of my Godson," Chuck said bluntly, then after a pause quirked an eyebrow, "well? What are you going to say?"

Finn raked finger through his hair, ruffling up the edges that Quinn had previously tried to fix. Taking in a shaky breath, all the man could do was shrug. "It's not like I have anything to go by, I mean they don't exactly make Hallmark cards for these kind of events, you know?"

At that moment Chuck was really able to see where Zavier got some of strange behaviourism from. It made him realize that Quinn's son was so much like his father that the Bass heir could pinpoint exactly what came from Quinn, and even though barely knowing his father, what came from the man before him. "I suggest you start off with a simple hello. He's a smart kid; he knows what's been going on around him, so just get straight to the point."

"Hello? That's the best advice you got for me?" Finn gave another nervous laugh.

"I also suggest we go back inside before Quinn comes running out here thinking I've done something horrible to you," Chuck simply smirked as he opened up the doors and walked down the isle of the church.

Bright green eyes snapped back and forth between the two men, searching desperately for what transpired between them behind closed doors. Ryan was standing in front of his mother wordlessly. That is until she gave him a small nudge towards his estranged father.

As Father and Son finally looked upon each other, the prefect words finally fell out of Finn's mouth. "Hell, you look so much like your mother."

"Mommy says it's not nice to swear, every time Uncle Chuck does he has to put money in the swear jar." Zavier looked up at his very tall father. It almost too good to be true. It wasn't a picture and it wasn't mommy telling him stories. Real life dad was standing in front of him. The six year old was shaking with excitement. All the energy was released as he flung himself forward in a deadly fast sprint, colliding into Finn's legs. His small arms wrapped around them tightly, hugging them with all his might. "I'm glad you found us," Zavier whispered, his face pressed against his father's legs.

Bending down, Finn picked up his son for the first time and held him in his arms. Crushing the small boy to his chest, never ever wanting to let go. His chocolate brown eyes connected with Quinn's dazzling green ones, each of them had tears running down their faces. "I promise to always be with you and your mom forever. I'm just glad to have finally have met you."


	8. Epilogue: Of Family, Love, and Fate

A/N: Here it is, my Epilogue. It has been a long time coming and I can finally say it's over. I hope everyone enjoyed both stories and I'm glad to see people still reading Steamy...kinda fills my heart with glee (no pun intended). Now, time to focus on my other stories. I only have one glee story at the moment, and I honestly have no clue what pairing it will be. If you drop by and lemme know what you think that would be great.

Warning/Disclaimer: This chapter contains fluff. And I own nothing.

Read. Review. Enjoy. Whatever sustains your Fanfiction needs.

Meetings

Epilogue: Of Family, Love, and Fate

_In the Future_

Squinting her bright green eyes at the harsh sunlight streaming into her bedroom, Quinn rolled over on her large bed. The warmth from the body that laid there the night before was still there as the blonde snuggled deeper into the sheets.

Quinn could only hear silence, and that was a rare commodity in her household. She knew that just from thinking of it, she jinxed it. A piercing cry rang throughout the Upper East Side loft. Closing her eyes tighter Quinn could imagine the silence that was previously there. Instead the shrieking got closer, and closer until it was within the room.

"Mom." Quinn grumbled an answer facing away from the voice.

"Mom, I thought we talked about this. Now get up and take care of your child." The voice was firm and much deeper than it once was.

"Zavier let mommy sleep for a bit. I know you know how to take care of your younger sister. Just please your father had me up late last night," the young mom looked at her son from high raised blankets.

Ryan Zavier, now in his teens, aged very well. Shaggy blonde hair and glinting green eyes gave an eye roll at his mother still curled up in bed at 1 pm. The baby within his arms was his youngest sister. Sherrilyn Lily, or Sherri looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Eyes that ran in the entire family. Green and sparkling, filled with so much emotion. "Sorry mom, no can do. Last time I let that happen, Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena decided to get you drunk, once you woke up that is, and you did something I can't even begin to scrub from my subconscious mind."

"Gees, when did you become the mom." Quinn muttered and finally sat up in the bed, held her arms out for her daughter. She cooed once Sherri was tucked into her arms. The youngest and only girl in the family had three older and very protective brothers to watch out for her. "Good afternoon sweetheart. Did you sleep as well as mommy did?" Sherri gurgled in reply, letting the tears finally subside and gave a toothless smile. "Oh Zavier, please can you call your father and let him know that dinner with Uncle Chuck is moved back to 7:30 instead? Also call your brothers into the kitchen I need to discuss something with them."

Quinn easily manoeuvred herself out the bed, and into the washroom with her daughter in her arms. Resting the child on the changing table she began to mentally and somewhat physically prepare herself for the day. Once done, the two blonde females of the family went to the kitchen where she was greeted by her boys.

Ryan Zaiver leaned against the counter casually, speaking on the phone, with whom she could only assume was his father. At the kitchen table sat the very unexpected, yet very well received twin boys. With looks similar to their father, but mischievous personality of her own they caused havoc to anyone in their line of fire. Bradly Derek and Peter Connor shared looks of mock innocence as their mother quirked an eyebrow at each of them. Bradly was always the mastermind and muse for the twins' schemes; while Peter was more of the force and stealthy one behind everything they did. The boys seemed to back down slightly when they realized that this conversation was very serious; their mother was definitely not impressed.

"I heard what happened between those other two boys from your school. Now would you care to explain yourselves before I tell you what I know?" Quinn sat Sherri into her high chair as she faced the twins with a delicate, but set face. It's what her children call, 'mother with experience in mischief' look.

Bradly looked to Peter as Peter looked to Bradly and shook their heads in unison. They both knew from pervious encounters to always let their mother speak first.

"Very well, what I know is that Jackson and Philip gotten into a fight. With the two of you. Now I don't condone that violence and you boys know that. So what I am wondering is what caused you two to hit those other boys?" Quinn placed her hands on the table, and waited patiently for her twins to start their explanation.

Before Ryan jumped onto the counter, he grabbed the baby food for his sister and sent encouraging looks to the twins. He knew how it was like to be on the receiving end of their mother's peering gaze.

"Philip started talking shit-"

"Watch your language." Quinn sighed as Peter began.

"Sorry...started talking smack about us-"

"And not just the two of us, but like everyone in the entire family." Bradly piped up.

"Especially about how you and dad aren't married and that you are a filthy little whor-um a little you-know-what."

"So then we hit them. Really hard too." Bradly smirked as he finished off Peter's train of thought.

Quinn looked between her boys and honestly didn't have an answer for this one. She didn't support the use of their fists; however, it was to defend their family. "I'll make you both a deal." This immediately peeked the twins' interest, because their mom was never willing to give them any sort of compromise. "The deal is, no more fighting and you get a week worth of grounding." Before they could retaliate, Quinn continued as she continued to fed her daughter, "and if anyone and I mean anyone has something negative to say about our family then I allow you only one, I mean only one prank on that person, but it cannot be on school grounds. Understood?"

Peter stuck out his hand in a proper handshake to seal the deal, while Bradly nodded his head vigorously. "Now one last question, does it bother you boys? I mean I understand that some families are different, but does it bother you that your father and I aren't married?"

"No way mom!" Peter shouted, "its the best thing to be honest because if you got married to dad the whole of New York would be going ape-shit."

The mother of four didn't bother to correct her son for the offensive language, cause it just needed to be said.

"Besides, if you and dad got married do you know how boring we would be? I would probably go insane with the amount of normal family talk." Bradly added his input after his twin.

Zavier jumped off the counter, "we all know you love each other and that's what really matters. Even though it was a bumpy start." He grinned, while leaning in to peck his mother on the cheek. Ryan stood to his full height, facing his brothers, "now I did promise you brats a day out, so I guess this would be the perfect moment. Mom I will even take Sherri if you want me to."

"That would be lovely. I do have a lunch date with your father, make sure you are aware if you take your sister to see anything bad I will know about it," Quinn gave her eldest son a mocking glare. Standing up, the tiny Fabray was miniature in size compared to her boys, she still was able to be very threatening. Quinn cleaned up Sherri, handing her over to Zavier knowing he will take very good care of his baby sister.

Sherri's baby talk could be heard from down the hall as Zavier began to get her dressed for the outside. Peter and Bradly snuck in quick kisses to their mom and thanked her a few more time for the deal as they rushed to the door where their brother stood waiting. Her children bide her a farewell as she waited, watched by the door until they reached the elevator, and down they went.

Silence once more filled the New York home. This time Quinn didn't want it to be silent. It was different feeling when her children left compared to when they were sleeping. Mother instincts told her that anything bad could happen while they were out on the streets of the Big Apple. Her logical part told her to remain calm and that these children breathed New York since they were born; it was also in their blood.

The phone began to ring and the blonde scurried to the kitchen to answer it. As soon as she picked it up a voice from the other line spoke, "open the door". Suspiciously Quinn walked to the door and opened it up to reveal her lunch date. Rolling her eyes, Quinn clicked off the phone and pursed her lips. "Look mister I don't know what you are doing here, but I think you need to stop following me around."

"I just had to see you again. Besides, lunch is over an hour away," grinning that stupid lop-sided grin her man stepped into her personal space. "and I was thinking that this morning just wasn't enough for me, I just had to come back for more. Besides I ran into the kids, so I know you've got the place to yourself."

"And what do you call having four kids? I am pretty sure that is way more than your second helping."

"Oh baby, that's just me getting started." He whispered, causing her to shiver in delight. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it gently. Mr. Finn Hudson leaned his tall frame down and gave his lover a stern, yet curl your toes kiss.

This was it, Quinn's Happy Ever After. Fate was finally coming to its last chapter with her, and she was finally glad it was over. With all the twists and turns somehow, in the end, the blonde knew that Fate was never in her control; no matter how much she tried to steer it the way she wanted it too.

Finn Hudson was always the man she would end up with, whatever the path taken.

They have faced so much together, good and bad. Their love allowed them to experience each other emotionally and physically. Their love forced through the lies and drama of being a teenaged parent. Their love travelled the distance to New York. Their love withstood the countless arguments and countless rekindling.

Most of all Fate brought their love together.


End file.
